createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weaver
Description Known to some as The Weaver, The Great Old One, The Worldsoul, The Great Mother, and more, the Weaver is an ancient and incomprehensible being from the void. No one knows where she came from or what her goals are, but it is known that wherever she goes, she leaves destruction and devastation in her wake. It is an immeasurably large being that bends and warps light around it by its very presence along and casts a “darkness beyond darkness” where shadows were and should be. It appears to be a being made of an infinite mass of technicolor light in thousands of undulating and ever shifting colors, most beyond what the human mind can comprehend. When they enter shards, these tendrils have an organic yet also inorganic quality with a nauseating sheen to them and an utter disregard for physics and the laws of reality. These tendrils in the Shards seemingly bend inward and outward at once and always rip apart the earth to open it up more to the void, while also somewhat behaving like the mana it eats. They can control their appearance somewhat at will to look like more calming threads of mana or the fabric of space/time itself. First Sighting: Aeras History Attempted to devour Sector Five thousands of years before the start of the player activity there, did not succeed but did manage to form a cult among the Arasthi Attempted to devour Aeras, was stopped by Tatiana, the half amphin, half nassela, mage. Attempted to devour (name unknown) succeeded. Attempted to devour Whend, ??? Meta Notes The Weaver primarily devours worlds, it goes after any shard it can find and cracks into them indiscriminately to siphon out everything of any value and leave an empty void in its wake as well as a vantablack seemingly metallic substance known as “void metal”. If a world has wide enough holes to the void, the Weaver will plunge its tendrils in and suck out the mana and energy of the world through the “mouths” of its tendrils. When it reaches into shards, it also often tears apart and devours souls. Trillions of eviscerated souls writhe within the Weaver, giving it all their knowledge, memories, and often magical powers if they had any, and are often used to manipulate others to get what it desires. No sane mind can comprehend the weaver’s and any who have gotten close have been utterly destroyed in the process. When the Weaver cannot break into shards, devour them, and destroy them herself, she often locates powerful mages and manipulates them into opening the shards for her. The Weaver has an infinite array of knowledge on how to manipulate rifts, leylines, matter, mana, and souls, though every shard’s structure is different and if the Weaver cannot fit her tendrils in, she must force the threads of those tendrils through to reach a soul with some knowledge of the magic of the shard. Her calling card for such interactions is her signature maroon threads of light that call out to her victims and lure them closer to her. Her victims, if not outright killed, often gain the ability to see the threads of fate and threads that hold the world together. A gift from the Weaver to better help them help her and a touch of magical string theory put into practice. Any being touched by the Weaver will inevitably die by the Weaver, without exception. When the Weaver communes with others, it often has a comforting motherly voice, often mesmerizingly kind, in order to lower the defenses of others. She often shares memories and thoughts to her victims, overwhelming them with emotions, especially of love and affection, but also of choice scenes with the promise of power, universal balance, or whatever else could be used against them. She has no qualms whatsoever of using the souls of her victims as puppets, empty hollowed out husks in the shape of a person, to communicate to people, even the person’s loved ones to trick them into helping her. The Weaver can go by she or it, though it really doesn't matter at all. The Weaver is highly intelligent, cunning, deceitful, and infinitely patient. She can go thousands of years without devouring a world and possibly could go forever without eating anything, but she never would of her own volition. She is a destroyer, capable of unwinding and processing anything not made of the void itself or the void metal she leaves in her wake, but also may be more than that. No one knows when she first appeared, most likely she was always there. In her time she had destroyed countless worlds and seeks to destroy countless more for reasons unknown. She is neither good nor evil, and is often more like a sapient force of nature - if you can call the void nature. She is a being of what Is and what Is Not, and a being of The End and possibly The Beginning. Appearances and Encounters -Goshene Goes Mad- Goshene had never felt more aware of the world before. Every nerve ending in her body glowed brilliantly and she felt as light as a feather. Something awoke in her and she felt like her soul he'd been disintegrated and scattered out on the winds of existence. She could feel the heartbeat of the planet and her breathing synced with the breath of all life. All of creation flowed through her and she was one with all of creation in its full, brilliant, spectrum of experiences. "This is beautiful." At the edges of her vision she saw a blackness beyond the field. She had never heard of, much less seen, anything beyond the field before. In it light shone like stars and pulsed through the darkness like waves crashing on the shore. A rainbow array of light and raw matter moved in a cosmic dance through the void at the edges of her vision. -The End [Goshenë’s Story Part 5]- Goshenë held her arms wide open and floated down to the bottom of the lake. There was a rumbling and a massive surge of energy flowing down to the nexus. Tatiana held herself down with all the strength she could muster as jumbled voices screamed at her to flee. Goshenë fell into the nexus, her body and soul shimmering and vaguely overlapping as both were engulfed in bright glowing threads in every color. Suddenly a bolt of lightning from the Wrathstorm above struck the lake and flowed through Goshenë into the center of the nexus. A blinding light spread through the lake and up every leyline and a white disc began to materialize before The Mad Amphin. It enveloped her in light and grew and grew in size until Goshenë was completely hidden by the light. She was wrapped in feelings of warmth and love and voracious yearning; as if a thousand arms reached into her in an indescribable embrace. The songs of a thousand generations sang out to her and she let them meld into one in her mind. all sensation ceased save for what she felt in her mind: no sight, no sound, no scent, no touch at all. She let her mind become wide open in her yolk of sensory deprivation. The Being invaded Goshenë’s mind and formed a physical connection to it. She became one with the being from beyond as she dissipated in the light. Beyond the shining sphere at its core the being grew in size until its form extended past the horizon; which bent in unnatural angles at the edges and seemed to curve inward toward the great being. Beyond its brilliant core countless technicolor fibrous tendrils spanned the lake and reached out to the other Amphin around the shore. It's form was like a massive web of incongruous and contorted flesh and what can only be described as matter, for flesh does not accurately describe the glistening substance that seemed to seep its way into reality and latch onto every physical substance it touched. Darkness beyond darkness seeped into reality between the gaps around the being and it's gargantuan tendrils, mimicking shadows, for the being itself cast no shadow. They were tears in Aeras’s thin shell where The Void came in and sucked out the light. Darkness extended beyond the light of the being and every movement under the sun sheared darkness in its wake. Some of Goshenë’s followers embraced its touch, others dove into the lake or tried to flee, but none made it very far. The tendrils fused with the Amphin and invaded their minds, tearing them apart and fusing them together. The people were sucked together into the mass of arms, faces, and tentacles that comprised the great being’s flesh and were contorted into unnatural configurations as if remade by a being that had no concept of physical form. It's very presence brought people to their knees in ecstasy and agony while it melted their minds and bodies into one singular mass. Screaming faces locked into contorted wails as jaws stretched into great open maws and fused with other deformed body parts. On some ribs tore out of their cages and clawed voraciously at their owner’s chests while necks and heads stretched and curled into backs and spines and limbs withered away. Bones shattered and stretched like putty while blood coagulated and crawled out of skin like gelatinous, writhing, squirming worms. Bodies tore in half and melted into one another while organs stretched into tentacles and erupted out in sprays of blood, bile, and gore. Molten metal from daggers, machetes, and jewelry fused with serrated bone that twisted through muscle in abstract configurations. Every Amphin within a mile was within the reach of the Great Weaver and fell prey to its “loving” grasp. A great hole opened in the lake and everything within that mile drained into its maw beyond the boundary of the world. Plants, animals, and even entire ancient trees shattered and were pulled into a great vortex with the strength of a black hole. Earthquakes and hurricane winds rushed around the region of the Necropolis Lake for miles, causing widespread devastation as far as Owashu and the Northern Lakes. The life force of the land was sucked up by the web of leylines connected to the vortex and into the Great Weaver itself and Tatiana strained to not have her soul pulled away as well.” -The New Prophet: Lucinda's eyes were overwhelmed by bright whiteness, like staring into the sun itself, but inescapable. Her eyes burned like the sun as well, and through that pain the center of the light began to separate into thousands of colors. More colors than there words for danced across her field of vision as if with infinite eyes besides her own. Her whole body began to burn as more cuts cracked along her skin and arachnid carapace. The mana on and around her drained away and left her with nothing, but in that nothingness she felt infinity. Thousands of colors turned into thousands of shapes and bodies; people of thousands of different races; kiana, human, and more. Great heavy set men with long tusks coming out of their mouths, lithe centaurs with deer-like bodies, fur covered moth people with eyes like crystals, massive grey-skinned arachne similar to the Araneans but utterly alien as well, and an odd lorn or two may have passed by, but they were too fast to really tell. Wings and horns and tails and all manner of limbs rushed past her mind’s eye and as they did so, the minds of all those beings came into hers while their muffled words came into focus. The minds of millions of people across millions of worlds throughout space and time reached for her own and pierced through. Visions of floating mountains beneath golden sunsets, starry skies engulfing a string of three moons, massive cities of steel, murky bogs, and much much more came to her. She felt their hate, greed, fear, joy, sorrow, and exquisite agony all at once, but above it all, the most powerful feelings were of love. Every facet of love in every form blazed through the prophet to the point were the mere word “love” couldn't compare. The love of brothers fighting back to back on a foreign battlefield, of a child being held in the arms of her father as she fell asleep, of cultist’s fanatic adulation, of a mother clutching her dying newborn, of citizens singing the anthem of their nation, of a husband running through a burning building with his wife in his arms, of a quiet pair of lovers in a passionate embrace, of countless passionate releases; all of them embraced her and melded with her. She saw them, felt them, was living through them, all at once. All the feelings she felt earlier and in the night before were a distant memory to the countless feelings enveloping her now as The Weaver’s “love” pulled her soul from her mortal coil and broke her apart, thought by thought until she was one with the great being beyond the rift. Outside her mind, while the overwhelming mental effects of the holy union continued, her body came “unwoven”. Infinitely thin threads of white light erupted from the surface of the dome over the rift and merged into the skin of the limbs she used to touch the dome, though only the strongest mages could even see these threads. From each thread cracks rocketed up her body, splitting the outermost layers of skin down into long single chains of cells. More and more threads of her body spun out of her being and were thrust out into the air while the effects kept going deeper and deeper. From the tips of her fingers and edges of her claws, skin revealed muscle and muscle revealed nerves, veins, tendons, and ligaments, and beneath that came red bone and spongy marrow, all sheared away into fleshy threads. Her spideroid carapace shattered into dust as every cell came free and the destruction raced up her body, crumbling away at her exoskeleton and the flesh beneath. Her skin blew away like a cloud silken threads her eyes rolled back into her head. Tendons sheared off her body and every every inch of the Aranean’s body separated from itself until she was nothing. Where Lucinda once stood, blood splattered the ground in strange glistening patterns and shapes like glistening crimson bismuth. Sharp depths and rising peaks of congealed blood formed in complex patterns around her entire circulatory and nervous system, which was perfectly splayed out in full detail, down to the smallest capillaries and nerve endings upon the ground. When the threads faded away and eerie stillness returned to the place, not a single hint of mana could be detected for a three yard radius around the rift.”